Kain
by geardestroy
Summary: La vida de un bastardo noxiano es dura, mas si tiene sangre demaciana, aunque sea el hijo de la mismisima daga siniestra


Esta es una especie de continuación/Re imaginación de mi fic ''Vete'', si no lo han leído, no importa solo deben saber que es la historia Katarina criando al hijo que tubo con Garren al que este no reconoció

Bastardo

La primera vez que Kain escucho esa palabra tenia cinco años, su madre lo había llevado a su primera fiesta de aristócratas Noxianos, ella le había dicho que odiaba esos eventos pero como ella era la cabeza de la familia DuCoteau se veía obligada a ir y el debía empezar a acostumbrarse, pero Kain no le gustaba tampoco, era aburrido y la ropa que su tía Cass le puso, no le importaba que ella digiera lo guapo que se veía, era difícil moverse en ella, además de que el lugar estaba lleno de extraños, así que se paso casi toda la fiesta pegado a las faldas de su madre, mucho menos le gustaba como algunos de esos hombres le coqueteaban a su madre y intentaban hacerse los amistosos con el en un vago intento de impresionar a la mujer

-Mami, tengo que ir al baño-Dijo tímido el pequeño pelirrojo

-Bien te llevare pero entraras solo-Dijo la mujer, no podía creer que en casa el niño en su casa era aventurero, ruidoso y alegre, pero tan pronto lo ponías ante desconocidos se volvía tímido y no se despegaba de adulto conocido mas cercano que encontraba

-Vale-Contesto el infante

Luego de salir del baño y no ver a su madre afuera el pequeño tubo un susto de muerte, pero se tranquilizo al ver a la pelirroja hablando con un grupo de nobles cerca de allí, se dirigió hacia allí cuando choco con un hombre alto con un bigote que venia acompañado de varias mujeres jóvenes pegadas a el y otro hombre aun mas alto y macizo con un rostro aterrador

-Que hace un mocoso aquí?-Dijo extrañado el hombre del bigote

-Es el bastardo de Katarina DuCoteau-Contesto el otro hombre y esa palabra le extraño a Kain-Solo míralo, cabello rojo, ojos azules temerosos, odio que tiene genes débiles de Dema-Se detuvo al final-El anciano nos dijo que no habláramos de ello y no estoy de humor para lidiar con esa mujer-Dijo y dio una mirada a Kain que lo asusto y el pequeño corrió hacia su madre

Paso una hora y Katarina llego a casa con su hijo dormido en sus brazos, fue arriba lo desvistió y preparo a su pequeño para dormir, cuando lo coloco en su cama y se disponía a salir escucho la voz del niño

-Mami, que es un bastardo?

-...Donde escuchaste esa palabra?

-En la fiesta el general Darius me llamo así y cuando puse atención empecé a escuchar gente cerca de nosotros usándola y llamándote...como era...loba...zorra algo así

-...''Talon tiene razón, tiene oídos de asesino''-Pensó la madre

-Es algo malo?

-No!

-Entonces que es?

-Es...es complicado-Katarina no sabia que decirle a su hijo, sabia que Kain se cruzaría con esa palabra pero no le gustaba pensar en ello, por tanto no pensó en que hacer en este caso-Es cosa de adultos, no tienes que preocuparte por eso

-Es por que yo no tengo papa-Katarina había estado en la guerra, había sido entrenada para ser una asesina calculadora y sin sentimientos, había mantenido fácilmente la cabeza fría cuando su padre desapareció, cuando su madre murió, pero en ese momento quería llorar, quería abrazar a su hijo y quería matar a ese hombre

-Kain, quiero que me prometas algo

-Que cosa?-Dijo el niño confundido

-Que serás fuerte

-A que te refieres?

-No me refiero a que seas físicamente fuerte, vas a vivir momentos difíciles, la gente dirá cosas de ti y de mi, pero siempre recuerda que te amo, tu tía te ama, tu tío te ama y siempre nos tendrás, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, puedes prometerme eso-Kain vio a su madre a los ojos y vio la tristeza y preocupación que su madre estaba sintiendo en ese momento asi que para hacer sentir mejor a su madre acepto

-SI!-Dijo el infante

-Así me gusta, ahora descansa a sido un día largo-Beso a su hijo en la frente y se fue de la habitación

-''No se quien es mi papa pero debe ser un hombre muy malo para hacer que mama se ponga así de triste, LO ODIO''- Pensó Kain antes de dormir

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo


End file.
